Cherry Baby
by Rocketssi
Summary: [SEQUEL INSIDE][SEVENTEEN FF] Hong Jisoo tidak pernah menyangka hanya karena meng-klik secara random salah satu dari beberapa –sekitar lima- url blog yang dikirim oleh Hansol di grup chat dapat membuatnya goyah dan mulai ikut 'aneh-aneh' seperti teman-temannya. JisooxJihoon/JoshuaxWoozi. GS!Jihoon.
1. Chapter 1

Hong Jisoo tidak pernah menyangka hanya karena meng-klik secara random salah satu dari beberapa –sekitar lima- url blog yang dikirim oleh Hansol di grup chat dapat membuatnya goyah. Maksudnya Jisoo itu terkenal-dikenal- sebagai laki-laki yang baik, tidak aneh-aneh, pembawaannya itu tenang , kalem, lembut, ramah atau sebagainya. Pokoknya Jisoo itu tidak yang aneh-aneh seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi ya itu tadi, gara-gara meng-klik secara random salah satu url blog yang dikirim Hansol membuat seorang Hong Jisoo mulai ikut 'aneh'.

.

 **Cherry Baby**

.

 **Hong Jisoo / Joshua**

 **Lee Jihoon / Woozi (GS)**

.

 **SooHoon | ZiShua | JoZi | 2Ji**

.

.

.

Jisoo sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dengan tenang malam ini, menatap layar monitor didepannya dengan khusyuk. Setelah hampir 2 jam ia berjibaku dengan tugasnya, akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah disimpan segera Jisoo mengirimkan tugasnya pada Jihoon –teman sekelompoknya-. Jisoo melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya, pukul 22.36. Jisoo berpikir untuk tidur, tapi ia belum mengantuk jadi ia putuskan untuk mempelajari lagi materi yang tadi ia dapat diperkuliahan sambil memikirkan Jihoon. Bukan memikirkan yang apa-apa, tapi Jisoo memikirkan bagaimana nanti kedepannya ia dan Jihoon dalam satu kelompok, mengingat ia dan gadis mungil dengan surai merah jambu lembut itu tidak terlalu akrab dan sepertinya gadis mungil itu agak susah di ajak akrab karena wajahnya itu terlihat jutek, takutnya nanti mereka tak dapat bekerja sama dan itu mungkin bisa mempengaruhi nilai karena kinerja mereka sekelompok tidak sejalan. Jisoo begitu mencemasakan nilainya. Well ini awal semester dan yah menimbun nilai di awal lebih baik. Sampai suara denting notifikasi dari grup chat mengalihkan atensinya. Hansol mengirimkan sebuah pesan. Awalnya Jisoo acuhkan saja. Namun denting notifikasi itu terus berbunyi hingga beberapa kali, dan itu mengganggu konsentrasi Jisoo. Dengan malas Jisoo buka grup chat miliknya dan teman-temannya itu –Seungcheol Jun Seokmin Mingyu dan Hansol-, disana tertera beberapa url yang dikirim oleh Hansol. Jisoo tidak tau apa isi dari url-url itu, dengan penasaran ia klik salah satu diantaranya.

Saat halaman blog itu termuat dan pampang di layar monitor, kesan pertama Jisoo adalah 'Girly', Head Blog itu bergambar animasi Cherry berwarna pink yang lucu denga tulisan 'Cherry Baby'. Dan yah, blog ini sangat girly dengan perpaduan warna pink pastel dan baby blue yang mendominasi desain blognya. Jisoo mulai men-scroll kebawah dan satu foto pertama mampu membuat lelaki berwajah kalem itu membulatkan matanya. Bagai mana tidak difoto yang sepertinya self-camera itu terlihat tubuh bagian atas seorang perempuan yang menggunakan bra berwarna pink berenda yang sangat atraktif dan jangan lupakan tubuh putih bersih nan mulus itu. Walau hanya dari bagian pusar hingga leher yang terlihat membuat Jisoo tanpa sadar bergumam, "Sexy.."

Jisoo pernah bersumpah ia tak akan pernah membuka apapun itu yang berbau porn. Biarpun ia selalu jadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya karena menjadi lelaki yang terlalu alim. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah terjerat dengan apapun itu yang menyangkut hal-hal negative itu, jikalau memang tidak sengaja ia akan segera meninggalkannya. Itu prinsipnya untuk menjadi lelaki dengan otak yang sehat. Tapi.. tapi, entah kenapa kali ini ia seperti tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh putih mulus itu. Ia scroll lagi kebawah, dan kali ini Jisoo bahkan menelan air liurnya. Di foto yang ia lihat, dimana foto menunjukkan tubuh bagian belakang lebih tepatnya bokong si perempuan yang dipanggil 'Baby' –Jisoo melihat orang-orang memanggilnya seperti itu di kolom komentar foto pertama- itu tanpa underwear dan hanya sebuah butt plug bulu panjang berwana putih seperti ekor kucing. Semakin Jisoo men-scroll kebawah semakin tubuhnya mulai bereaksi lain.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam 19 tahun hidupnya, seorang Hong Jisoo yang bersih dan lurus melakukan onani.

Sejak malam itu, Jisoo mulai menjadi pengikut blog itu. Tapi tentunya menggunakan akun samaran dengan nama 'Joshua' agar tidak ada yang tau. Yah, sejauh ini ia masih terlihat bersih dan polos dimata teman-temannya. Ia bahkan seolah kecanduan pada setiap postingan si 'cherry baby' tersebut. Jisoo bahkan memiliki folder tersendiri di laptop maupun smartphonenya untuk setiap foto yang di-upload oleh Cherry Baby.

.

Hampir satu semester telah dilalui. Hari ini Jisoo tidak dapat focus mengikuti perkuliahan. Pikirannya terus melayang pada postingan terbaru Cherry Baby malam tadi. Dalam postingan itu Cherry Baby mengatakan bahwa itu adalah postingan terakhirnya dan sebagai perpisahan ia mengupload sebuah foto. Dimana disana ia melakukan mirror self camera dengan posisi bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya , tubuh putih mulus itu hanya terbungkus sebuah mantel bulu berwarna pink pastel. Kali ini tubuh itu benar-bernar terlihat seluruhnya –Bagian tutut sampai leher saja sih, karena si Cherry baby ini tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya-. Oke semua terlihat, seluruhnya terekspos, dan itu membuat Jisoo tak dapat menahan dua kali pelepasan solonya. Bayangkan saja bagai mana Jisoo yang biasanya bisa tuntas bersolo hanya karena foto si Cherry Baby menggunakan underwear ataupun tak berpakaian dengan posisi yang tidak sama sekali menunjuk kan bagian privasinya atau juga self-camera tak menggunakan pakaian tapi ada kepala kucing dan bunga-bunga sialan yang menutup bagian-bagian privasi milik gadis pemilik blog tersebut. Heol, Jisoo benci kepala kucing dan bunga-bunga itu. Tapi malam tadi, tubuh berbalut mantel bulu-bulu itu benar-benar terekspos, tanpa kepala kucing sialan, tanpa bunga-bunga jelek yang biasanya ada di area-area tubuh yang Jisoo gilai itu. Jisoo bahagia sekaligus sedih karena itu, dan sekarang membuatnya tak dapat menangkap apa yang dosen Oh jelaskan disepan sana.

"Jisoo"

Jisoo tersentak. Oh sial, kelas ini kosong dan hanya seorang gadis mungil berambut seperti permen kapas yang dilihat Jisoo.

"Oh, Jihoon. Ada apa?"

"Kau dari tadi kulihat melamun tak memperhatikan dosen Oh didepan. Ini tadi tugas yang dosen Oh berikan untuk setiap kelompok" kata Jihoon sambil menyodorkan binder pink miliknya yang berisi catatan tugas untuk mereka.

"Oh baiklah" kata Jisoo mulai mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk memfoto catatan tugas itu.

"Dan dosen Oh minta foto kerja" kata Jihoon saat Jisoo tengan membidik fokus pada layar smartphonnya membuat Jisoo menatap Jihoon tak menegerti.

"Maksudnya?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tak memperhatikan tadi. Jadi begini, dosen Oh tadi bercerita bahwa ia mendapat laporan dari salah satu mahasiswa yang katanya salah satu anggota kelompoknya tak mau bekerja dalam pembuatan tugas. Dan karena itu dosen Oh meminta foto bukti untuk setiap pengerjaan tugas, itu wajib" jelas Jihoon panjang lebar dan Jisoo hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Karena ia tidak masalah untuk itu.

"Jadi kapan dan dimana?" tanya Jihoon yang sepertinya juga tidak masalah akan itu.

"Well, sebenarnya aku lebih suka mengerjakan tugas dikamarku dari pada diperpustakaan atau tempat-tempat lain. Terlalu ramai, aku lebih suka tempat yang tenang" kata Jisoo jujur, ia memang tidak suka tempat-tempat yang banyak orangnya. Itu hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dan dapat Jisoo dengar Jihoon bergumam 'aku juga'. "Bagimana jika ditempat tinggalmu" kata Jisoo.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang memasukkan seseorang kedalam rumah. Dan lagi sekarang aku tinggal sendiri, kakakku bulan lalu menikah dan sekarang ia tinggal bersama suaminya. Maaf" kata Jihoon sambil menatap Jisoo tidak enak.

"Tak apa, bukan masalah. Bagimana rumahku? Jika kau tidak keberatan. Tenang saja aku tinggal bersama ibuku" kata Jisoo.

"Baiklah" kata Jihoon sambil memasukkan bindernya ke tas.

"Baiklah, dirumahku. Sabtu jam 10 bisa?" tanya Jisoo juga mulai merapikan barang miliknya kedalam tas.

"Ya" Jawab Jihoon mulai beranjak dari tempat ia duduk yang ada didepan Jisoo.

"Oh, Jihoon bisakah aku minta nomor ponselmu. Agar aku mudah mengirimkan alamat rumahku nanti" pinta Jisoo. Dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon dan mulai mendiktekan nomor ponsel miliknya pada Jisoo.

.

Langit sabtu terlihat kurang bershabat, Jisoo berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya sambil memegang payung ditangan kiri dan ponsel ditangan kanannya. Matanya sesekali melirik jalan lalu sesekali melirik ke ponselnya. Ini hampir jam 10 dan Jihoon belum datang ataupun membalas pesannya. Jisoo hanya takut teman sekelompoknya itu tersesat ataupun kehujanan mengingat langit yang mulai menggelap dan titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan, Jisoo membuka payungnya. Jisoo mulai khawatir? Ya tentu ia khawatir, karena semua bahan tugas ada pada Jihoon dan ia takut gadis mungil itu kehujanan lalu sakit. Tapi kekhawatirannya itu lenyap karena dari kejauhan dapat ia lihat gadis mungil tengah berlari kecil karena tetesan air yang mulain turun. Melihat itu entah karena apa dalam hati Jisoo berteriak betapa menggemaskannya Jihoon saat sedah berlari itu, Jumpsuit jeans selutut yang dipadukan dengan kaos lengan panjang belang garis biru putih dan rambut permen kapas milik sebahu milik Jihoon. Jisoo pun sedikit berlari menghampiri Jihoon dan memayunginya. Yah, Jisoo akui ia tertarik pada Jihoon sejak pertengahan semester. Menurutnya Jihoon itu sangat tipenya sekali. Jisoo suka senyum kucing Jihoon, Jisoo suka bangaimana cara Jihoon berbicara atau presentasi, Jisoo suka Jihoon yang jutek luarnya tapi manis dalamnya. Ya, tipe Jisoo adalah gadis yang tidak banyak polah. Dan Jihoon itu tidak banyak polah.

"Apa alamatku susah dicari?" tanya Jisoo saat ia dan Jihoon memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tinggal di kawasan elit ini, tempat ini tidak dapat dilalui bus. Jadi aku berjalan dari halte yang kurasa dekat. Tau begitu aku memakai scooterku tadi" kata Jihoon sedikit kesal.

"Maaf" kata Jisoo seraya terkekeh lalu mengambil tas jinjing milik Jihoon. "Ayo" ajak Jisoo pada Jihoon.

.

Lama mereka mengerjakan tugas, sambil sesekali bercanda. Dan menurut Jisoo ini adalah kali pertama mereka berdua terlibat percakapan langsung yang lama. Jisoo baru tahu bahwa Jihoon pandai bermain gitar atau menbuat aransemen lagu. Atau Jihoon yang baru tahu ternyata Jisoo pernah tinggal dan lahir di Amerika. Tenyata Jihoon benar-benar sangat asik dibalik wajah juteknya itu, juga imut, itu pikir Jisoo saat ia memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang mengetik tugas mereka. Jisoo perhatikan baik-baik wajah Jihoon dan rambut permen kapasnya sangat menggugah untuk disentuh. Dan tanpa sadar Jisoo mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut itu.

Jihoon tersentak kaget saat Jisoo menyentuh rambutnya. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Jisoo yang juga memasang wajah kaget akan perbuatannya dan langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Mm- Maaf, aku sangat penasaran dengan rambutmu sepertinya sangat lembut" kata Jisoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kaget Jihoon yang menggemaskan dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Suasana jadi sangat canggung karena itu. Hingga..

"Jisoo, I'm home… Oh? Who's she?" seorang wanita paruh baya –ibu Jisoo- memasuki rumah dan sedikit kaget melihat putra tunggalnya bersama seorang gadis yang asing ia lihat. Karena yang biasa Jisoo ajak kerumah adalah teman-teman satu sindikatnya –ibu Jisoo lebih senang menyebutnya sindikat- sekalipun itu seorang gadis itu pasti Junghan atau Soonyoung, kekasih-kekasih dari teman sindikat putranya itu. Dan gadis imut nan menggemaskan yang ia lihat saat ini sangat asing di mata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Oh Mom, ini Lee Jihoon teman sekelompokku di kampus" kata Jisoo memperkenalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat sambil mengucap salam dengan bahasa formal. Sedangkan ibu Jisoo hanya terkekeh lalu menghampiri Jihoon. "Santai saja, Jihoonie" kata ibu Jisoo sambil mengacak lembut rambut Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "oh apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya ibu Jisoo.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang mengharuskan mengambil foto teamwork" jawab Jisoo.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapat foto kalian?" tanya ibu Jisoo lagi. Dan dibalas gelengan oleh keduannya –Jisoo dan Jihoon-. "aku ingin minta bantuan bibi Choi, tapi baru ingat Bibi Choi sedang libur" jawab Jisoo. "Sini ibu bantu"

Dan berkata bantuan dari ibu Jisoo akhirnya tugas mereka selesai dan mereka mendapat foto teamwork mereka. Ternyata lebih mengasikkan dan efisien jika dikerjakan bersama secara langsung ketimbang harus melalui bolak balik dikirim lewat email, begitu pikir Jisoo. Jihoon pamit untuk pulang.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Jisoo.

"Mm.. Ya" kata Jihoon langsung mengingat bangaimana perjuangan kaki mungilnya saat berangkat tadi dan lagi hari sudah malam.

"Mom, aku akan mengatar Jihoon pulang" kata Jisoo sedikit berteriak sambil mengambil kunci motornya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ibu Jisoo keluar dengan menggunakan celemek. "Yah padahal bibi sudah buat kan makan malam untuk Jihoonie" kata ibu Jisoo sedikit kecewa. "bisakah kau tinggal sebentar untuk makan malam?" pinta ibu Jisoo.

Jihoon yang tidak tega melirik Jisoo yang hanya dibalas Jisoo dengan dengikan bahu seolah berkata 'terserah padamu'. "Mm.. Baiklah" kata Jihoon. Dan itu membuat senyum merekah indah diwajah cantik ibu Jisoo.

Setelah makan malam, Jihoon pamit untuk pulang –lagi-. "Bibi, aku pulang ya"

"Iya Jihoonie, lain kali datang lagi ya" kata ibu Jisoo. "oh iya Jisoo, nanti ibu akan kerumah sakit. Dan mungkin akan menginap disana" lanjut Ibu Jisoo.

"Hah? Memang ada apa?" tanya Jisoo sambil menyerahkan helm kepada Jihoon.

"Chan masuk rumah sakit dan orang tuanya masih diluar kota. Jadi ibu yang akan menemaninya sampai besok" jelas ibu Jisoo.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku pergi ya. Ayo Jihoon" kata Jisoo lalu menuju kearah motornya. Jihoon sempatkan untuk membungkuk pamit pada Ibu Jisoo, lalu setengah berlari menyusul Jisoo.

"Jihoon dimana rumahmu?" tanya Jisoo saat mereka telah keluar dari kawasan rumah Jisoo. Lalu Jihoon menjelaskan dimana alamat rumahnya.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Jihoon. Rumah kecil –bagi Jisoo, padahal sebenarnya sedang- bercat putih dengan pagar kayu sepinggang yang juga berwarna putih ditambah lagi bagian sayap kiri halaman diisi oleh pot-pot bunga berwarna warni, terlihat begitu manis dan nyaman untuk dipandang sekalipun sedang malam hari.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku" kata Jihoon sambil turun dari motor Jisoo, tapi entah karena apa –atau memang karena kakinya terlalu pendek dan sedikit ceroboh-, Jihoon jatuh ke trotoar dibawahnya.

"kau tidak apa?" tanya Jisoo yang sudah berjongkok disamping Jihoon sambil memandang khawatir.

"ya kurasa aku baik. Tapi… Ini sedikit sakit" kata Jihoon sambil melihat bagian samping lututnya yang berdarah.

"Ayo kubantu" kata Jisoo lalu membantu Jihoon untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Jisoo mendudukkan Jihoon dengan lembut di sofa rumah Jihoon. "dimana kotak obatmu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Oh, ini tidak apa. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" kata Jihoon, sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa seseorang masuk kedalam rumahnya sejak ia tinggal sendiri –bahkan sejak ia masih tinggal bersama kakaknya-.

"sudah katakan saja dimana tempat obatnya" kata Jisoo tak mendengarkan omongan Jihoon tadi. Jihoon hanya menghela nafas.

"seingatku ada di atas kulkas didapur. Aku sudah jarang menggunakannya" kata Jihoon memberi tau Jisoo. Dan tidak sulit bagi Jisoo untuk menemukan Kulkas yang dimaksud –ya karena rumah Jihoon itu itu kecil baginya-. Tapi tak ia dapati kotak obat yang dicarinya.

"Jihoon disini tidak ada"

Jihoon sedikit berfikir, dimana ia terakhir menggunakan kotak obat itu. Dan ia ingat terakhir meletakkanya di meja belajar di kamarnya. Oh tidak, batin Jihoon. "Sudahlah Jisoo, biarkan saja aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri"

"Hei tidak baik menolak niat baik orang lain itu" kata Jisoo dari arah dapur sambil membawa baskom kecil berisi iar dan sekotak tissu –dasar seenaknya:v- lalu meletakkannya di meja didepan Jihoon.

Jihoon berfikir lagi, ia mulai khawatir. 'Tapi, Jisoo bukan orang yang semacam itu sepertinya' batin Jihoon menenangkan. Setelah ia sejenak berfikir akhirnya Jihoon mengatakan dimana letak kotak obat itu. "Ada diatas meja belajarku di kamar. Kamarku yang berpintu biru muda itu" kata Jihoon sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu. Jisoo mengangguk lalu mulai beranjak menuju kamar Jihoon.

Saat Jisoo memasukki kamar Jihoon kesan pertama yang telitas dibenaknya adalah 'Girly dan Imut sekali~', kamar dengan nuansa pink biru dan putih itu sangat cocok dengan Jihoon. Jisoo berjalan kearah meja belajar Jihoon yang ditata sedemikian rupa imutnya. Lalu mengambil kota obat yang berada di pojok meja itu, saat akan berbalik menuju keluar Jisoo terpaku pada sebuah cermin full body dengan bingkai kayu berwarna putih. Ia merasa familiar dengan cermin itu. Sejenak lelaki tampan itu berpikir sebelum matanya membola dan dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari smartphone miliknya. Ia membuka galeri dengan tergesa gesa lalu membuka sebuah foto yang terakhir –kemarin malam- ia download. Matanya melirik smartphone dan cermin itu berulang kali secara bergantian. Lalu matanya menatap sekeliling kamar lalu membuka gambar lainnya yang ada di smartphonenya. Dan ia dapati semua kesamaan itu. 'tidak mungkin' batin Jisoo.

"Jisoo, apa kau menemukannya?" panggilan Jihoon dari luar membuyarkan rasa terkejut Jisoo.

"Emm.. Y-Ya aku menemukannya" balas Jisoo sedikit gagap. Lalu Ia keluar dari kamar Jihoon dengan perasaan aneh.

Jisoo tak bisa fokus saat membersihkan luka dikaki Jihoon yang ada didepannya –Jihoon duduk diatas sofa dan Jisoo dilantai menghadap kaki Jihoon-. Matanya terus mengamati kulit kaki Jihoon yang baru ia sadari putih dan mulus. Lalu ia teringat dengan Cherry baby yang juga memiliki kaki putih dan mulus. Saat memasang kain kasa pada luka Jihoon, Jisoo yang tak sengaja melihat paha bagian dalam Jihoon yang sedikit terekspos langsung meneguk liurnya susah payah. Ia masih dalam perasaan tak menyangka, 'apakah Jihoon adalah Cherry baby?' pertanyaan itu sekarang menari-nari didalam kepalanya. Jisoo sedari tadi mengamati Jihoon dan baru ia sadari bahwa Jihoon dan Cherry baby memiliki banyak kesamaan, mulai dari kulitnya yang putih dan mulus lalu tubuhnya yang mungil juga yang paling kuat adalah kamar Jihoon yang beberapa spotnya mirip denga background foto dari Cherry baby. Sekarang Jisoo rasanya tak mampu untuk menatap Jihoon. Karena sekarang jika ia melihat Jihoon maka yang ia lihat adalah Cherry baby dengan wajah Jihoon. Ugh! Membanyakan Jihoon hanya mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna pink atau memakai butt plug berbentuk ekor kucing di pantatnya membuat Jisoo hilang control atas pikirannya. Tubuhnya jadi panas dingin sendiri.

"Jihoon, apakah kau Cherry baby?" dengan lancar pertanyaan yang dari tadi menari diotak Jisoo keluar begitu saja. Mata Jihoon membola, ia terkejut.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo.. MyJongie reborn menjadi Rocketssi :***

 **Sekarang fandom gw nambah T.T IM SLIPPED INTO DIAMOND LIFE SO HARD**

 **AAAARGG SEOKMIN~~**

 **Walaupun bias gw si Kuda alias Seokmin, Tapi ff svt pertama gw JISOOJIHOON :***

 **UNTUK GW FF SEBELUMNYA, SEMUANYA YANG BELUM DILANJUT BAKAL HIATUS UNTUK WAKTU YANG LAMA. Nunggu mood dateng :3:**

 **Dan untuk selanjutnya FF – FF gw bakal GS semua. Gw sekarang kurang ngefeel bikin Yaoi, tp ttp baca yang yaoi /plak**

 **Sekian dan terima review**

 **July 2016**

 **Rocketssi**


	2. Chapter 2

Hong Jisoo tidak pernah menyangka hanya karena meng-klik secara random salah satu dari beberapa –sekitar lima- url blog yang dikirim oleh Hansol di grup chat dapat membuatnya goyah. Maksudnya Jisoo itu terkenal-dikenal- sebagai laki-laki yang baik, tidak aneh-aneh, pembawaannya itu tenang , kalem, lembut, ramah atau sebagainya. Pokoknya Jisoo itu tidak yang aneh-aneh seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi ya itu tadi, gara-gara meng-klik secara random salah satu url blog yang dikirim Hansol membuat seorang Hong Jisoo mulai ikut 'aneh'.

.

 **Cherry Baby**

.

 **Hong Jisoo / Joshua**

 **Lee Jihoon / Woozi (GS)**

.

 **SooHoon | ZiShua | JoZi | 2Ji**

.

.

.

"Jihoon, apakah kau Cherry baby?" dengan lancar pertanyaan yang dari tadi menari diotak Jisoo keluar begitu saja. Mata Jihoon membola, ia terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Jihoon sedikit gagap dengan keringat yang mulai keluar. "Aku tidak mengerti a-hahaha" lanjut Jihoon sambil tertawa garing.

"Ini. Latar tempatnya sama dengan kamarmu" kata Jisoo sambil menunjukkan foto yang tadi ia lihat di smartphonenya.

"Ya! Hong Jisoo!" teriak Jihoon mencoba merampas ponsel Jisoo namun kalah cepat karena Jisoo lebih dulu menyembunyikannya, wajah Jihoon memerah karena marah dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Jisoo menatap Jihoon lekat-lekat. Lama keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Akhirnya suara helaan nafas yang berat terdengar dari Jihoon.

"Ya, aku adalah Cherry Baby" pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon. Jisoo menatap Jihoon tidak menyangka. "Hong Jisoo, kufikir kau adalah lelaki bersih seperti kelihatannya. Tapi ternyata itu salah.. kau sama saja seperti lelaki lainnya" kata Jihoon, ada setitik kekecewaan terselip disana. Jisoo menyadarinya, dan langsung panik.

"Ji-Jihoon aku tidak seperti itu. Ini semua kareana hansol memberi beberapa url dana aku membuka salah satunyanya secara random. Dan hanya hanya sekali itu saja. Aku- maksudku aku tidak pernah ke yang lain.. anu maksudnya aku.. hanya melihatmu. Ya hanya melihatmu, tidak yang lain. Hanya kau. Sungguh" panik Jisoo, bahkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya berantakan. Tapi, ia berkata jujur.

Wajah Jihoon sedikit memerah sambil menunduk mendengar kalimat Jisoo. 'jadi, ia hanya melihatku' batin Jihoon.

"Kau tau Jihoon aku mengagumi Cherry Baby, sebelumnya aku sangat tidak suka pada hal hal yang yah kau tau yang seperti itu. Tapi setelah melihat Cherry baby, aku seakan tidak bisa berpaling. Sosok Cherry baby begitu menarik perhatianku" kata Jisoo.

'Jadi hanya Cherry baby ya?' batin Jihoon berdenyit sakit. Membuang pandangnya jadi Jisoo, meruntuki wajahnya yang sempat memerah.

"Tapi, ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku ketimbang Cherry baby. Dan itu adalah kau. Kau menarikku lebih kuat daripada Cherry baby. Aku menyukaimu Jihoon" ungkap Jisoo.

Jihoon dengan cepat menatap Jisoo setelah mendengarnya. Menatap mata Jisoo mencari kebohongan disana. Namun nihil.

"Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu, aku menyukai bagaimana kau tersenyum, aku menyukai bagaimana kau menyelipkan rambutmu kebelakang telinga, aku menyukai bagaimana kau melakukan presentasi didepan kelas, aku menyukai bagaimana kau bersenandung dibelakang punggungku saat kubonceng tadi. Aku menyukai semuanya" lanjut Jisoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bahkan jika aku adalah Cherry baby?" tanya Jihoon lirih sambil menundukkna kepalanya.

"Ya, bahkan jika kau adalah Cherry baby. Yang kurasakan padamu berbeda dengan yang kurasakan pada Cherry baby. Aku hanya sekedar mengagumi Cherry baby karena tubuh wanitanya dan aku lebih menyukaimu apa adanya Jihoon. Dirimu yang selama ini kulihat secara langsung" jawab Jisoo.

Jihoon hanya menunduk tanpa bersuara.

Jisoo yang masih berada dihadapan Jihoon menatap Jihoon yang tengah tertunduk. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, Jisoo dengan lembut mengangkat wajah Jihoon dan menatapnya dalam mengunci mata kucing Jihoon, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Hingga bibir keduanya bersatu. Jihoon terkejut, tubuhnya memanas seketika. Jisoo mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir Jihoon. Jihoon yang terbawa suasana pun membalas lumatan Jisoo.

Dan entah bagaimana sekarang keduanya sudah berada di kamar Jihoon lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang Jihoon. Dengan tubuh keduanya yang sudah tak mengenakan apapun ditubuhnya dan Jisoo yang berada diatasnya tengah melumat dada Jihoon. Sambil sesekali Jisoo gigiti dada mungil nan putih itu seolah tengah menggigiti marsmallow. Semakin turun ia kecupi tubuh yang selalu ia lihat dari layar monitor atau pun ponsel itu.

"Jis –kkhahhh ahh" desah Jihoon saat Jisoo mulai merambat ke daerah selangkangnya, mengecupi dan menjilati dengan sesekali menggigiti lipatan pink itu.

Jisoo berhenti dari aktivitasnya ditubuh Jihoon dan menatap Jihoon dalam. Sebelum mulai kembali melumati bibir Jihoon. "Bolehkah?" tanya Jisoo. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jihoon.

Jisoo mempersiapkan batang penisnya didepan vagina Jihoon, "aku masuk" katanya sebelum mendorong penisnya masuk.

"aakhh!" pekik Jihoon merasa sakit pada vaginanya, Jihoon memang sering mempertontonkan tubuhnya di media social, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya. Dan bersama Jisoo adalah yang pertama untuknya. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo ia hanya melakukannya sesuai nalurinya sebagai seorang lelaki.

"maaf. Tenanglah" bisik Jisoo dengan lembut pada Jihoon serta memberikan kecupan kecupan manis pada wajah Jihoon agar lebih rileks. Dan benar saja kerutan kerutan yang tadi ada diwajah gadis mungil itu berangsur menghilang walau matanya masih terpejam erat.

"Bergeraklah" kata Jihoon memberi ijin. Dan Jisoo bergerak dengan lembut agar gadisnya tak terkejut. Dan lama kelamaan temponya semakin bertambah. Membuat Jihoon yang tadinya memekik kesakitan menjadi memekik nikmat.

"ahh ahh ahk uuh Jisoohh" desah Jihoon saat Jisoo menyentuh titiknya, matanya terpejam dengan tangan mencengkram bantal yang ada disamping kepalanya.

Jisoo semakin bernafsu untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tidak untuk menjadi kasar.

Hingga Jihoon semakin mendesah tak karuan karena akan mencapai puncaknya. Jisoo menambah kecepatan gerak tubuhnya.

"Jisoohhahhh, a-akhh ku hahh" desahan Jihoon bahkan terdengar tersenggal.

"Bersamahh-ermhh" eram Jisoo mempercepat genjotannya dari yang sebelumya, sambil membawa tangan Jihoon untuk melingkar di lehernya.

Tubuh Jihoon bergetar hebat saat ia mencapai surga dunia bersama Jisoo, tubuhnya melekung keatas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jisoo. Jihoon merasakan hangat yang melimpah ruah dalam tubuhnya dan itu terasa menakjubkan.

Jisoo merebahkan tubuh nya disamping Jihoon lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh berkeringat merka berdua.

Lalu sisa malam itu mereka habiskan untuk berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan berdua.

.

Pagi menyapa, Jisoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan pandangan dan ia seedikit tersentak setelah potongan-potongan ingatan masuk menyeruak kedapam kepalanya. Lalu ia sadar, seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah berada dipelukannya. Jisoo tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Jihoon untuk melihat wajah gadis mungil itu.

Gadis mungil dalam dekapannya mulai menggeliat kecil, lalu membuka mata perlahan. "Pagi" sapa Jisoo sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

Jihoon kaget. "emm.. P-pagi"

"Jihoon" panggil Jisoo. Membuat si gadis menatap kearahnya. Dengan posisi mereka yang masih tiduran, dengan tubuh telanjang yang lengket dibawah satu selimut.

"a-apa?" Jihoon mencoba meredam gugupnya.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau memutuskan berhenti menjadi Cherry baby?" tanya Jisoo yang masih penasaran akan hal itu.

"Kenapa?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tau. Jika kau berkenan bercerita"

"karena aku menyukai seseorang, orang itu sangat sempurna dia bagai malaikat dimataku. Dan kurasa aku tak akan pernah pantas untuk bersamanya, aku hanyalah seonggok makhluk hina bernama Cherry baby, jadi setidaknya aku berhenti" kata Jihoon menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Jisoo ikut menatap langit-langit kamar Jihoon, hatinya sakit mendengar Jihoon menyukai seseorang.

"tapi kurasa tidak perlu merasa hina lagi sekarang" kata Jihoon.

"kenapa?" tanya Jisoo menatap Jihoon disampingnya. Dan Jihoon balas menatap Jisoo dengan senyum.

"Karena orang yang suka bahkan telah meniduriku semalam dan sekarang menatapku dengan tubuh telanjang dibawah selembar selimut yang sama denganku" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

 **END**

 **Peuliseu~ ini maksa bin aneh banget endingnya wkwkwk**

 **Typo epriwer :v**

 **Jangan salahkan aku yang takbisa membuat adegan naena. Kurang hot. Ini NC paling receh yang pernah ada :v maapkeun**

 **Hiks aku terharu ada juga yang suka 2ji atau soohoon couple T.T**

 **Untuk couple svt, kalo di aku sih fleksible. Tapi otp aku seunghan verkwan 2ji junhao meanie seoksoon.. tapi bisa juga cheolsoo seokwan junhan.. yang aku sih tergantung suasana hati**

 **Mungkin juga DiKet (Dino Rocket) couple wkwkwk:v biar dino ga jomblo**

 **Makasih untuk kalian yang udah ripiu di ff aku ini.. aku cipok satu satu sini :* kalian tau aku pas baca ripiu kalian itu langsung dance aju naiseu~**

 **Oh iya aku kemaren sempet ngalamin gangguan, gabisa liat riview gitu.. litany udah ada beberapa review tapi pas dicek gaada sama sekali reviewnya. Tapi sekarang udah bisa. Apa kemaren memang ffn gangguan apa gangguan diakunya?**

 **Udah ah banyak bacot gw.**

 **Makasih buat**

 **Mshynngts, Anna-Love 17Carats, Choi Alicia Joshua, Bamie Joe,, Ikka1296hoon, Anone, Werewolf, Seolhanna97, RistyBoo, AlbinoHun, Thal.j**

 **Rocketssi, July 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Hujan diluar begitu deras, suhu yang dingin akibat hujan tersebut bahkan tak mampu menghalangi kegiatan sepasang adam dan hawa didalam ruangan itu.

Tubuh telanjang si gadis mungil mengentak-hentak diatas tubuh telanjang pemuda tampan dibawahnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu didada si tampan. Bibir kucingnya tak hentinya mengalunkan desahan dan lengguhan merdu bagi lelakinya. Sedangkan si tampan dengan khitmat menikmati merdunya desahan dan wajah imut kekasihnya yang penuh kenikmatan itu, sambil memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan tambahan dengan meremas lembut pinggang atau pun dada si manis.

"Anggh~ Jisoohh aah~" desah si mungil penih nikmat saat Jisoo –lelaki tampannya- meremas dadanya. Sedangkan ia sibuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya mengejar kenikmatannya.

Jisoo gemas sendiri pada Jihoon, bagaimana ia bisa ia mencapai nikmatnya jika ia bergerak dengan tempo sepelan itu.

"Shithh!" umpat Jisoo pelan, sudah tak tahan ia pada Jihoon yang menggemaskan dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan. Dengan segera ia balik posisi mereka. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia genjot Jihoon lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Cherry**

 **(Sequel: Cherry Baby)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SooHoon | 2Ji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon sedang didapur dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil menatap coklat hangatnya saat Jisoo memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya! Pakai bajumu sana" kata Jihoon sambil menyikut perut Jisoo yang saat ini hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Jisoo mengaduh kecil akibatnya. "nanti saja, aku sedang malas" ujar si tampan Hong Jisoo lalu duduk dikursi meja makan disamping Jihoon sambil dengan intens menatap Jihoon yang sedang minum itu. Dan

 **GREP**

"UHUK!"

 **PLAK**

Itu Jisoo yang meremas dada Jihoon dari sela lubang tangan atasan jersey basket yang Jihoon gunakan, JIhoon hanya menggunakan atasan jerseynya saja dan itu sudah hampir menutupu sampai lututnya, well itu menggemaskan dimata Jisoo. Lalu disusul suara tersedak Jihoon yang kaget. Dan suara tamparan yang keras dari Jihoon pada kepala Jisoo.

"Yak! Hong byuntae Jisoo!" pekik Jihoon. Dan Jisoo segera kabur menuju kamar Jihoon untuk menghindari amukan kekasih mungilnya itu dan juga untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

.

Jihoon duduk disofa sambil menatap lurus ke arah televisi yang menyiarkan sebuah acara musik dengan sebuah pout mengemaskan dibibirnya saat Jisoo datang dengan sudah berpakaian santai menghampiri lalu duduk disamping Jihoon.

Lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari pout gadisnya. Dan mendapat delikan dari si gadis.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Jisoo sambil menatap Jihoon dari samping dan megusap lembut rambut pink Jihoon dan sesekali menyelipkan helaian rambut Jihoon kebelakang telinga gadinya itu.

Jihoon memutar duduknya hingga menghadap Jisoo. "Kau itu yang kenapa?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Loh kenapa denganku?" Jisoo memandang Jihoon bingung yang terlihat dibuat buat.

"Kau itu jadi bertambah mesum semakin harinya" kata Jihoon sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan lebih setelah mereka jadian. Dan ini sudah 2 minggu Jisoo menginap dirumah Jihoon. Mereka sedang libur semester, jadi Jisoo memilih menghabiskan liburan bersama kekasih manisnya ini. Biasanya ia akan pergi traveling bersama sindikatnya, tapi itukan dulu saat ia masih berstatus jomblo. Sekarang ia punya keksasih jadi alangkah lebih berfaedahnya jika ia habiskan liburan bersama kekasihnya ini. Yah walaupun ia bilang ke ibunya sedang liburan bersama teman-temannya. Ah iya, belum ada satupun yang tau mereka berpacaran loh.

"aku tidak mesum tau, salahkan dirimu yang selalu menggodaku dengan berpakaian seperti itu" kata Jisoo berkilah, ujung bibirnya tetarik dengan sebelah lebih tinggi, memberikan senyum sexynya itu pada Jihoon didepannya.

"Apanya yang salahku. Kemarin aku memakai training panjang dan sweater panjang tapi tetap saja kau menyerangku" sanggah Jihoon.

"itu karena kau jadi terlihat beribu kali sangat menggemaskan, aku jadi tambah tak tahan" lagi lalgi si tampan ini berkilah.

"Hah, dasarnya saja kau memang mesum" kata Jihoon sinis lalu kembali menghadap televisi sambil mengonta ganti chanelnya.

"hahahahahaha" Jisoo tertawa, lalu…

 **GREP**

Lagi lagi Jisoo meremas dada Jihoon.

"YAK! HONG JISOO! KAU BENAR-BENAR!" pekik Jihoon lalu memukuli Jisoo dengan remot yang ia pegang. Dan Jisoo hanya tertawa tak henti hentinya bukannya malah kesakitan.

"salahkan bra lucumu itu yang seolah memanggilku untuk menyentuhnya"

"Dasar mesum! Pervert!" Jihoon masih memukuli Jisoo.

Sampai Jisoo menahan kedua tangannya untuk berhenti, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon yang awalnya berniat menghindari wajah Jisoo dengan memundurkan wajahnya malah sekarang ia jadi rebah ke sofa dengan Jisoo mengungkung tubunhnya di atasnya dan juga seringai mesum menyebalkan itu.

Jisoo mengecup lembut bibir Jihoon.

"Soo, aku sudah mandi" kata Jihoon dengan wajah memohon.

"aku pun sudah mandi" jawab Jisoo cepat.

"aku malas mandi lagi" rengek Jihoon.

"akan kumandikan kalau begitu"

"Yak! Hong Jis –AAHHH~"

 **END or Lanjut?**

 **Aku punya beberapa draft SooHoon yang masih nyambung dari Cherry Baby. Kayak yang diatas itu. Tapi lebih ke daily lifenya nanti dengan sedikit bumbu bumbu mesum didalamnya. Mulai dari kencan mereka, reaksi temen temenya Jisoo semaknya Jisoo kakaknya Jihoon, dan waktu mereka kumpul kumpul gitu. Adakah yang mau ini dilanjut?**

 **Kalo mau,**

 **Sok atuh review :3**

 **Oh iya yang mau bereteman dengan aku~ bisa add FB aku**

 **Rocketssi**

 **Atau mau follow aku di ig, bisa follow**

 **Rocketssi**

 **Ignya baru netes loh, langsung polbek lah, asal gak gembok:v atau yang hari ini polow besoknya unpol,, jangan gitu yahhh**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA**


	4. Chapter 4

Ini sudah masuk minggu ketiga liburan semester mereka, itu artinya paling tidak tersisa seminggu lagi waktu liburan mereka. Saat ini Jisoo dan Jihoon tengah berada di super market untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan mereka dirumah. Rumah Jihoon maksudnya. Jisoo dengan seenak jidat sexynya memperpanjang waktu menginapnya dirumah Jihoon saat tau ibunya pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang mendadak.

Setelah selesai dengan barisan camilan sepasang keksaih itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat sayuran. Di tengah jalannya Jihoon hanya memutar mata melihat Jisoo memasukkan sekotak kondom kedalam keranjang dorong mereka. Segera ia mengembalikan kotak itu kebarisannya di rak.

"kenapa? Bukankah stok kita sudah menipis?" tanya Jisoo, kembali memasukkan kondom kedalam keranjang mereka sambil tersenyum manis yang menggoda kearah kekasihnya itu.

"tererahmu saja" kesal Jihoon lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kearah tempat sayuran dengan langkah dihentak hentak seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil lalu menyusul Jihoon sambil mendorong keranjang mereka berdua.

Dan tanpa Jisoo dan Jihoon sadari, sedari tadi ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut terbuka seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan.

"Boo, coba cubit aku" kata lelaki berwajah bule yang tadi meperhatikan Jisoo dan Jihoon pada gadis berpipi cubby disebelahnya.

"AW shi–" erang si bule saat merasakan sakit pada lengannya dan hampir saja ia mengumpat pada kekasihnya. "kenapa kau mencubitku, Boo?"

"Kau yang suruh aku untuk mencubitmu tadi" kata Seungkwan. "apa yang tadi itu benar Jisoo oppa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"aku juga sebenarnya tidak yakin itu Jisoo hyung. Tapi itu benar-benar seperti Jisoo hyung" kata Hansol mengambang.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa saja" Usul si montok.

"kau benar Boo. Ayo kita periksa" kata Hansol lalu menarik tangan Seungkwan untuk memeriksa dengan sembunyi-sembunyi apakah itu benar Jisoo.

.

Hansol dan Seungkwan sekarang berada di sebuah café. Keduanya masih hening menunggu pesanan dan masih terbayang-bayang tentang apa yang mereka lihat di super market tadi. Sungguh sesuatu yang hampir diluar nalar mereka.

"Kau tau Boo, aku sungguh tidak pecaya dengan mataku sekarang" Hansol memecah keheningan mereka berdua dengan wajahnya yang –sumpah- menggelikan sekali.

Seungkwan sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengan perkataan kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia juga sedang meragukan indera penglihatannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia masih ingat lelaki tampan bernama Hong Jisoo yang ia kenal adalah lelaki yang baik, kalem, lelaki yang setiap minggunya sangat rajin pergi ke gereja, lelaki yang akan selalu memberi nasihat apabila ia dan teman-temannya yang lain melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dengan sepenggal ayat dari alkitab, leleki yang yah kalian lanjutkan sediri bagaimana Jisoo dikenal semua orang, dan yang ia lihat tadi adalah Hong Jisoo yang bukan ia kenal, ia tidak kenal Jisoo yang membeli kondom, ia tidak kenal Jisoo yang senang meremas bokong seorang gadis dan yang paling tidak ia kenal adalah Jisoo yang mampu berciuman di area public.

Heol! atau memang ia selama ini tidak mengenal Jisoo yang sebenarnya. Tapi melihat kekasihnya yang notabene teman sepergumulan dengan Jisoo saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, membuat seungkwan semakin bingung.

"Ah! Bukankah ibu Jisoo oppa bilang, Jisoo pergi liburan dengan Seungcheol oppa?" tanya Seungkwan teringat ucapan ibu Jisoo saat ia dan Hansol kerumah Jisoo awal Liburan kemarin untuk mengajak jalan-jalan Jisoo.

"Ah iya" Hansol langsung saja membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi Seungcheol.

' **Hallo'**

"Hyung?"

' **Ya, kenapa?'**

"kau sekarang ada dimana?"

' **aku? Aku sekarang ada di apartement Junghan. Kenapa memang?'**

"Kau bersama Jisoo Hyung?"

' **Tidak. Hei, kata Jisoo ia akan pergi liburan bersamamu. Kenapa kau malah bertanya kepadaku?'**

Hansol terdiam.. tapi ibunya Jisoo bilang Jisoo pergi bersama Seungcheol.

' **sudah ya. Aku tutup aku sedang sibuk'**

 **BEEP**

"bagaimana?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Itu benar Jisoo hyung. Karena Seungcheol hyung sekarang ada di apartement Junghan nuna dan ia tidak bersama Jisoo hyung" terang Hansol.

"heol, ayo kita ke apartement Junghan eonni" Kata seungkwan lalu menarik tangan hansol keluar café yang bahkan pesanan mereka belum diantarkan.

.

Dan sini mereka berenam berada –tadi Seungkwan menelpon Mingyu dan Wonu-, di apartement Junghan. Dan hansol yang harus menelan tatapan tajam dari Seungcheol. Hansol lupa kalau saat ia menelpon Seungcheol tadi ia mendengar desahan kecil Junghan yang pastinya mereka sedang 'itu'. Dan mereka datang mengganggu.

"Jadi? Ada apa kalian tiba-tiba datang kesini? Hei, mana JunHao dan SeokSoon?" tanya Junghan yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa minuman untuk mereka.

"JunHao pulang kampung, SeokSonn entah mereka dimana tak dapat dihubungi mungkin sedang mencari cacing besar alasaka dan Ini tentang Jisoo oppa" kata Seungkwan sedangkan yang lain memandangnya bingung –minus Hansol.

"Kenapa dengan Jisoo Hyung" tanya Mingyu sambil meminum minuman yang Junghan sediakan.

Seungkwan menceritakan semua yang ia lihat bersama Hansol di supermarket tanpa ada yang teringgal sedikitpun. Dan reaksi teman-temannya.

"Omo! Mungkin kau salah kalian salah lihat" –Junghan, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda" –Seungcheol, datar dan tak percaya.

"Yak PabBoo Seungkwan, kau harus periksa matamu ke dokter setelah ini. Kau juga Hansol-ah" –Wonu.

Dan Mingyu yang tersedak setiap mendengar perkataan Seungkwan.

"aku dan seungkwan Juga awalnya tak percaya dengan apa yang kami lihat. Tapi kalian lihat ini saja" kata Hansol.

Ia lalu menyerahkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto-foto yang mereka ambil secara diam diam tadi, dan sebuah video berdurasi 15 detik dimana disana terlihat seorang pria tengah menggoda gadis mungil didepannya yang sedang memilih sayuran dengan meremas bokong gadis itu atau mencolek-colek si gadis, lalu hampir didetik terakhir si pria menarik si gadis lalu menciumnya. Lalu gambar menjadi bergerak acak dengan suara grasak-grusuk lalu seungkwan dan hansol yang kompak menyebut 'O my gawd'.

"Cheol, bukan kah itu Jihoon?" Junghan bertanya pada Seungcheol setelah melihat foto dan video itu.

"Iya itu sepertinya Jihoon" kata Seungcheol.

Seungcheol dan Junghan memang mengenal Jihoon karena mereka sekelas begitu juga dengan Jisoo, mereka berpikir mengingat tentang Jisoo dan Jihoon. Seingat mereka berdua Jisoo dan Jihoon itu hanya sekedar teman sekelompok dalam beberapa mata kuliah karena memang nomor mahasiswa mereka berdekatan. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka berdua kalau sedang menjalin hubungan.

Tapi mendengar cerita Seungkwan dan Hansol ditambah bukti foto dan video itu. Mereka tidak menyangka. Padahal Jisoo dan Jihoon itu termasuk mahasiswa yang kalem yang ada di kelas. Dan Jisoo yang sudah berteman lama dengan mereka.

.

 **Hatchoo~**

Jisoo dan Jihoon dengan romantisnya bersin secara bersamaan saat sedang menata sayuran didalam kulkas bersama.

"apa ada yang sedang membicarakan kita?" tanya Jihoon.

 **TBC**

 **Laholla~ ini dia lanjutannya, dan masih berlanjut wkwkwk**

 **Jangan gerek leher aku yaa wkwk**

 **Sorry kalo pendek dan ngebosenin**

 **Sorry untuk typo**

 **Maapkan aku membuat Jisoo menjadi mesum begini wkwkwk**

 **Makasih untuk yang udah ripiu**

 **Ripiu lagi yaaaa… akutu seneng bacain ripiu kalian**

 **Kritik saran diterima kok, asal jangan kasar aku gak bisa dikasarin ;-;**

 **W**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO**


	5. Chapter 5

Hari terakhir libur semester digunakan sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang masih banjir asmara ini dengan mengurung diri di rumah si gadis dan melakukan aktivitas yang lebih berguna.

Seperti saat ini Jisoo dan Jihoon tengah melakukan 'kativitas yang SANGAT berguna'. Dimana Jisoo duduk dengan tegang di sofa ruang tivi dan Jihoon yang manggut-manggut nakal diantara paha Jisoo.

Sesekali Jisoo mendesis keenakan sambil meremas sandaran sofa membiarkan Jihoon bekerja.

"Hoonhh" desah Jisoo saat tangan mungil Jihoon mulai menggerayangi bola kembarnya, menstimulasi kerja pembuat sperma itu.

Tak lama setelah itu Jisoo klimaks dengan sangat deras hingga wajah Jihoon ikut terkena cairan Jisoo karena mulut kecilnya tak mampu menampung sperma Jisoo yang banyak itu.

Lalu kegiatan mereka berlanjut ketahap yang lebih panas.

.

.

.

Jadi sekarang mereka merubah rencana mereka, yang awalnya ingin mengurung diri di sarang cinta mereka sekarang malah berada di tepian sungai Han yang indah, hari yang berawan membuat acara jalan-jalan mereka tak begitu buruk seperti wajah Jisoo yang saat ini sangat masam bertekuk-tekuk tapi tetap tampan. Ya, sebenarnya jalan-jalan ini adalah ide Jihoon yang tidak tahan jika menghabis kan hari ini bersama nafsu Jisoo yang entah kenapa sangat besar sekali hari ini, bisa-bisa ia hamil karena mereka kehabisan stok pengaman karena Jisoo yang tidak bisa di hentikan.

Jihoon bergidik sendiri membayangkannya. Sudah cukup hampir sebulan ini mereka merubah rumahnya menjadi wahan bercinta, makanya ia mengajak Jisoo berjalan-jalan.

"Hei, jangan ngambek dong. Kan jadi jelek" tegur Jihoon yang tidak tahan melihat wajah Jisoo yang –oh astaga- lucu sekali.

"siapa yang ngambek?" retoris Jisoo.

"entahlah, sepertinya pacarku yang bermuka alim tapi dalamnya mesum gila itu yang sedang ngambek" cibir Jihoon.

"kucium kau" kata Jisoo sambil memasang pose seperti seorang vampire yang akan menerkam korbannya, tapi kalau vampire sih harusnya bilang 'ku gigit kau', tapi Jisoo kan sekarang mesum makanya teksnya diganti.

Lalu kejar kejaran antara calon korban pemerkosaan dan tersangka permerkosaan terjadi. Lol

.

.

.

"YAK! YAAAK! STRI –STRIKE!" suara melengking dari seorang gadis diareal pemancingan sungai Han sangat menggangu telinga. Membuat beberapa bapak-bapak yang memancing di sekitar situ memandang risih tapi juga terhibur karena tingkah konyol gadis itu saat mendapat ikan yang sebenarnya biasa saja ukurannya tapi tinggkahnya seolah sudah menangkap megalodon.

"Wah kau hebat, sayang" puji sang kekasih sambil mengacungkan ketiga jempolnya –ya, dengan satu jempol kakinya yang diangkat- serta cengiran lebar penuh kebanggaan seolah membenarkan bahwa kekasihnya bener-benar menangkap megalodon.

"Aku hebat kan? Hahahaha Kwon Soonyoung gitu loh" kata si gadis tertawa congak.

"pacarnya siapa dulu dong…?" tanya si pacar.

"tentu saja Lee Seokmin" jawab Soonyoung dengan nada lucu.

Kedua orang abnormal itu pun tertawa bersama, sampai mata sipit Soonyoung menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di kejauhan. "Seok-ah, berikan kacamataku" perintah Soonyoung. Yang dituruti Seokmin.

"Seok-ah"

"ne"

"Lihat itu disana" kata Soonyoung sambil menunjuk kearah dua orang yang sedang kejar-kejaran ala india di kejauhan

"dimana?"

"disana itu loh. Itu Jisoo bukan sih?"

"Iya, itu Jisoo hyung" Seokmin membenarkan.

"dengan siapa dia?" Soonyoung kepo.

"Woozi?"

"siapa Woozi?" kepo lagi kan Soonyoung.

"itu loh vocal trainer paduan suara universitas, sejurusan dengan Jisoo hyung" jelas Seokmin.

"mereka pacaran?" tanya Soonyoung, saat melihat Jisoo memeluk Jihoon dari kejauhan.

"entah, aku tidak tau"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ulululhhhh~ pendek bngt.. banyak typo lagi**

 **Jangan protes plis, ini ngetiknya pakai hape. Laptop lagi lagi hang.**

 **Sedih adek bang.. TT**

 **TENGKYUUUHHH YAAA YANG UDAH MAU RIPIU CHAP CHAP SEBELUMNYA.**

 **FF ini tambah absurd yak :V**

 **Yang gw gabakal banyak bacot, karena ngetik lewat hape itu capek.**

 **Pokoknya**

 **KEEP REVIEW :***


End file.
